moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy-1
'''Roxy-1 '''is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 73 (Professional MovieStar). Roxy-1 is 2nd in the UK high scores. Usual Appearance and Style Roxy-1 normally wears tanned skin with freckles, brown VIP eyes and light pink lips. She occasionally changes her style for movies or her friends movies. However she sometimes changes her appearance to fit in with looks she creates. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Roxy-1 makes loads of artbooks, some to talk to, and thank her fans, announce events, and she also makes art books to promote her movie series's. Some of her Artbooks are for her best friends, to tell everyone how much she cares for them. Most of her Artbooks get around 300 loves in the first day of release, and go to page 1 in around three to five days. One of her top artbooks was that Heroes (Roxy's fans) were betrayed by Angelings (Candired's and Hollyrenee's fans). Movies Roxy-1 has made tons of series in the past, including ones like " Life of Jes ". She recently made a series 2, which is very popular. Her series Last Friday Night was one of the most popular series ever on the UK server. She has made many famous series's such as Nightmare Bride, Little Mermaid, Trolly Dolly, Last Friday Night, Life Of Jes and many others. She has recently made a very popular series called Roxy Meets Disney. Parts 1, 2, 3 and 4 are on page one for movies in order. Part 5 is at the top of page two. The series is about Roxy helping solve a misunderstanding between Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Roxy said, 'Making this series bought back lots of memories for me from my childhood.' Roxy is made a new series called Ice Hero, which explains how she became a hero, and as usual has over 1000 views. She also Made a new series last October named the Woman of Halloween. After Roxy had a taste of what having a movie on Highscores is like with Snot monsters, Roxy continued to make more interesting fantastic series. Her true breakthrough series came with her best friend Fran Is Epic dressed up as the one and only Nightmare Bride. This made Roxy reach page 1 & Take over around 7 people doing so. It is well known, so well known that even COPIES are getting 100+ views. Looks Roxy has the most loved look on MovieStarPlanet with over 50,000 loves. It is her re-creation of Abbey Bom, a monster high character, she made a monster high look series, most of them got over 10 thousand. She has also made a Frozen look series, and even a Miley Cyrus one. Each year for different occasions such as Christmas, her birthday & Easter, she will put at the end of the look the year. Roxy-1 creates tons of looks including the one name Jesus Reincarnated. Some people think she is claiming to be Jesus. She now has a deal, that her fans may buy her looks if they have an R at the beginning (for Roxylicious) but they must change colours. Fans Roxy calles her fans Heroes. She claims to love them, and does add many fans, of whatever level. She made an Artbook recently telling her fans that she would be giving up the group due to her joining Angelings, but when Candi caught her red handed for lying again, she bought Heroes back after feeling guilty about leaving them after everything. She has now joined with ishacool, pandypolo, Fran Is Epic and chuck to bring back their group Heroes. According to their artbooks, they are hoping that creating a joint team could help put a stop to hate and help spread good messages. Roxy also uses her account @roxy! To keep in touch with her fans and friends. She also has a 2nd Fan group named Lil Rox's. Her public fight with Candired Roxy and Candired started there fight when Candired bullied Ishacool (But it was actually Alisha). The fight became more about Roxy and Candi than Candi and Isha. They both hated each other very much and weren't shy to publicly tell one another that. They eventually made up after two years, when Roxy found out it was Alisha (her bff at the time) who bullied Ishacool. Roxy apologized for everything she did to Candi and recently joined Candired and Hollys team 'Angelings'. They were close, but after Candi saw from a source that after the apology Artbook had been made, Roxy was speaking the opposite to someone else to what she had said in the art to Candi, they again fell out. Candi said that she was feeling so broken. Trivia *Roxy has a backup account called ! Roxanne !, which is VIP and level 47. *Roxanne is her so said real name, though her name is actually Rebekah, but she prefers Roxy on MSP. *Roxy gets glitched by lower levels every day. *She has a blog which she doesn't use very often called Roxy's Fun Blog she has a new post, but it is a bit explicit so be careful. *Her fans are called Little Roxes. *She has a group with Fran Is Epic, ishacool, pandypolo and chuck called Heroes. *She said in her blog that a reason she made her famous series Last Friday Night, because she loves Katy Perry. *Her favorite album right now is Artpop. *She & User Candired had a very public known hate for one another. *Roxy used to have a best friend who was her BFF in real life, b3kahl. Roxy and b3kahl are no longer best friends, and nobody has been told the real reason why. *Roxy has a new BFF replacing her old one, Alishak. Alisha hurt Roxy by lying to her for years about Alisha bullying Ishacool (Her ex bff) and letting Candired take the blame for it, which started Candired and Roxys ultimate feud. though they are still working it out and building it back up. *Roxy has backups called !Roxanne! created October 2013 and @Roxy! created October 2014 to talk to her fans and escape lag. Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:Level 73 Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb